1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is particularly related to the following. All water companies, large and small, have miles of water lines buried in the streets and right of ways in order to serve their customers. Included in these miles of pipelines there are hundreds, if not thousands, of valves, typically, gate valves to control the flow of water, in their systems. The valves are typically installed in pipelines that are buried from three to ten feet under the surface approximately. The herein invention is concerned primarily with that of gaining access to these valves with a tool, all as described more in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As set forth in the foregoing relating to the field of the invention, it is concerned with valves that are buried underground in water lines. Typically, these valves are gate valves, although there can be valves of other types. Typically, when these valves are installed, they are installed with a cylindrical enclosure called a gate can, the lower end of which is the same size as the valve bonnet and the other end of which extends to the surface and which is provided with a closure at the surface. By removing the closure or lid on the enclosure or gate can and using a special T-handled socket wrench or tool, a maintenance man can normally quickly gain access to the end of the valve stem of the buried valve and operate it to turn it on and off. This can be done provided that the enclosure, that is, the gate can, is not filled with silt, sand, road-base material, or other debris which prevents access to the operating end of the valve stem.
As well-known in the prior art, when a water line becomes broken, very serious damage can result from water gushing out of the break and flooding adjacent residences or other buildings, doing substantial damage to properties, such as rugs and other appurtenances. What happens frequently is that emergency crews have difficulty finding the valves and even greater difficulty obtaining access to the operating stems of the valves because the enclosures or gate cans become filled up, as described in the foregoing. Typically, great difficulty is experienced in digging out or extracting debris from the enclosure or gate can which, of course, delays the time before the emergency can be corrected, and the valve or valves are shut off to stop water coming out of the break.
The problem outlined in the foregoing has not been met or solved in the prior art in any way. The herein invention is concerned with this problem and provides a tool which is intended to meet the problem in a practical and efficient way, all as described in detail hereinafter.